The Story of Pinky, the nice Uruk-Hai
by The Flying Cabbage
Summary: This is about an RPG character I made named Pinky, I decided it's odd there are no nice Uruk-Hai so I invented one. PLEASE R


DISCLAIMER: I did not make hobbits, Uruk-Hai, or Isengard, those are Tolkein's work, But Pinky is a character I made

BACKGROUND: I made this character Pinky for my friend Helen's RPG board, he's a nice Uruk-Hai who is a healer. Here's what I wrote about him in the Intro forum:

__

Ahh, peace, this is Pinky the sentimental Uruk-Hai. He was one of Saruman's minions, the fell Uruk-Hai, but found that job to be extremely depressing. To search for the source of his depression he dove into philosophy, such as Thoreau, and started a weekly practice of Yoga. He then decided to remove himself from the war-torn life of an Uruk-Hai to become a philanthropist. he created Middle-Earth's first financial-aid institution and a Free Clinic and moved to a cabin in the middle of the woods. His ultimate goal in life is to become more well-known as a do-gooder and to become more aesthetically pleasing, reverting to his elven origins. A huge problem in his life is that so many people want to kill him, so he doesn't get much chance to follow his love of philanthropy and charity. The good people are afraid of his Uruk-hai nature, hence they try to kill him, and Sauron and co. want him dead for being so good. How hard of a life it is for this poor charitable soul!!!

K, so that's it for the background, on to the story!

---

He stumbled, out of breath, into the woods, and recalled that gruesome fight to leave the treacherous life of Isengard. Trees!! How long had it been since he'd last set eyes on their beauty and magnificence? (note again: this is before the ents come to tare down Isengard) He basked in their glory and then tried to find a space to settle down. He built a hut out of wood which had already fell and that he found on the forest floor, with the recent earthquake (courtesy of Saruman) there were a few of these, and settled down. He decided that the best way to adjust to this nonviolent life, because of course nonviolence is the farthest from the Uruk-hai as he could get, would be to become a vegetarian and feed off of raspberries and mushrooms, and also the occasional cabbage and broken carrot he could find. His reasoning was this: the bloody life of an Uruk-hai was so exhilarating it almost got you high sometimes, and the taste of blood might just turn him into something he didn't want to be! So he made his way through his first month in the forest, a lonely hermit.

After the first month passed he decided he might want to try associating with others for a bit. He'd discovered he could heal very well, mostly birds with broken wings and the occasional fawn. So he left and found a group of hobbit-like creatures (I'll call them wood hobbits because they are hobbit relations who live in the woods) and said a friendly "hi." The Poor little creatures started scurrying away!!! Pinky said, "all I wanted was to know if you'd need a village healer!" but no one heard him in the frenzy. So Pinky left and went back to his hut in the woods.

Then one strange day, a little boy wood-hobbit came up to his hut, trembling. "Someone said you could do healing," he said, "an' I was wondrin' cause my maw, she's sick-like. I know I'm not supposed tuh come here, but no hobbit in the village can help me."

"Sure, kid, I'll help your ma. Just take me to her." Pinky was elated. 'Wow! someone is finally recognizing me!' He thought. So the two of them tramped through the forest until he came to a hobbit hole on the outskirts of the village.

He went inside to help the mother, looked at her, a poor weak frail dying hobbitess, and promptly Woke up. What were you expecting? So here we are, in the dingy little hut with a depressed vegetarian unloved Uruk-Hai who just realised he had a dream. He woke up in a fit of rage and ran into the village pillaging and burning as he went!! (makes you think of him in a different light, no?) He eventually fully woke up and realised what was going on. He then proceeded to heal all the bad stuff that he did to hobbits, (quite well, I might add, they were even better off afterward than before!) After that was done, he ran crying back into his hut, while some curious young hobbits followed, spellbound, by the strange thing that just happened in a period of fifteen minutes, so quick and without any scars so if it weren't for the burnt down windmill, you couldn't really be sure anything just happened at all.

That's it for my sucky story, please read and review! More to come.


End file.
